Great Remobra
|weaknesses = |creator = Cottonmouth255 adopted by Chaoarren}} The Great Remobra is a Snake Wyvern. It serves as the leader of a flock of Remobra, assuming the role of "queen" when it becomes fully mature. In-Game Information Introductory Cutscene Location: Jungle (2nd) Area 1 Synopsis: Remobras can be seen circling in the clear sky over the jungle. A few of them fly close to the ground, while one is busy scavenging a monster corpse in the corner of the area. The view switches to that of an unknown beast watching the busy Remobra - and then it lunges from out of the trees, and the screen blacks out just as it reaches its prey. The hunter soon enters and immediately witnesses a flock of Remobras fleeing in the opposite direction. The hunter turns his/her attention to the now-empty area and immediately sees the back of a huge wyvern, bent over a meal. It lifts its head and spots the hunter from the corner of its eye, revealing itself to be a massive Remobra. The Great Remobra gets up and turns around, showing that it has actually been eating one of the smaller Snake Wyverns. The cannibal lifts itself into the air and lets out a screech, and soon, Remobra begin to arrive and surround the hunter. Outnumbered, the hunter nevertheless prepares for battle, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyvern Weakness: Thunder Element: None Status Ailments: Poison, Noxious Poison Habitats: Tower, Heaven's Mount, Ancestral Steppe, Old Volcano, Volcano (2nd), Volcanic Hollow, Desert (2nd), Dunes, Marshlands, Jungle (2nd) In-Game Behavior *Cannot spit poison when low on stamina *Kills and eats a Herbivore or Remobra when low on stamina *Huffs poison gas when enraged *Drops an item when Sonic Bombed out of the air Physiology and Behavior The Great Remobra is the alpha member of its species. Much like the Vespoid Queen, some hatchling Remobras possess a rare genetic mutation that cause them to grow to enormous size when they hit puberty, at which point they then search out a flock of Remobra and assume control of the smaller wyverns. Not all Remobra flocks are led by a Great Remobra, since this mutation is quite rare and seldom occurs. Since it is the "queen" of its flock, the Great Remobra always gets to eat first when a kill is made or scavenged from another monster. It often follows members of its flock when looking for food, because the other Remobras stray far and wide while the Great Remobra tends to stick close to its nest. When all else fails, they become cannibals and prey on their own flock. Great Remobras are polygamous and will mate with as many members of its flock as possible. If female, this results in a huge clutch of eggs that often causes a population explosion. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex/Hyper Status Great Remobra can become infected by the Frenzy. Its hide will become inky black, and the hints of red on its wings turn purple. Its screeches and hisses rise in pitch and are heavily distorted. It is now far more aggressive in aerial combat and can attack relentlessly without having to rest, much like a Frenzied Rathalos. The existence of an Apex Great Remobra has not been confirmed. In the Hyper State its poison balls increase in size and its tail attacks get a large speed boost. Items/Carves Great Remobra can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Attacks Charge: Simply charges forward, and always trips and falls at the end. Tail Swing: Swings its tail while turning 180 degrees to the side. Always does two. Side Bite: Takes a small bite to its left. The tail swings up and right during this attack, dealing minute damage. (Poison when enraged) Skimming Tackle: When in the air, it will rear its head back before soaring across the area into its target. May land after this attack, but most often stays in the air. Aerial Bite: While hovering, it raises its head and then bites down at whatever is below it. (Poison when enraged) Whiplash: While hovering, it will rear up and hiss with its wings spread wide, then swing its tail back and forth to attack anything around it. Venom Spit: Swings its head up in a circular motion, then brings its head down while spitting a large ball of purple fluid in front of it. If it hisses while performing the startup animation, it will spit three in a row. (Noxious Poison) Venom Bomb: Takes several large steps backwards while poison bubbles around its mouth, then spreads its wings and shoots a projectile that explodes violently and showers a wide area with poison. (Noxious Poison) Aerial Venom Spit: When in the air, it backs up while raising its head, then spits a ball of venom. This attack can be aimed. (Noxious Poison) Aerial Aerosol: Similarly to Rathalos, it can hover in the air while spraying poison in a sideways arc, hitting anything in front of and below it. (Noxious Poison) Airborne Bomb: Like Silver Rathalos, while hovering, it will raise its wings while gathering venom in its mouth, then flap its wings downward and spit a huge Venom Bomb directly in front of it. (Noxious Poison) Diving Talons: Similarly to Rathalos, when in the air, it will suddenly charge forward, strike out with its claws, and then land on the ground. Talon Knockdown: Suddenly flies forward, striking out with a talon and pinning its target to the ground. It then proceeds to stomp on and bite the target repeatedly. Can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Talon-Bomb Combo: Performs a Skimming Tackle attack, but then turns around and performs a Venom Bomb. (Noxious Poison) Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder -15 *Ice -5 *Earth (0) *Sky +10 *Dragon +5 Skills: Negate Poison, Awaken, Sharpness +1, Attack Down (S) Weapons Great Sword Noxious Serpentblade --> Serrated Serpentnox --> Repulsive Serrapent Insect Glaive Hideous Snakestaff --> Long Snakedeous --> Monstrous Snakedeous Notes *Great Remobra is much like an ordinary Remobra with Silver Rathalos' moves and attacks. *Its Latin name means "sky snake". **Its Japanese name adds the prefix "dosu-" to Remobra's Japanese name, "Gaburasu". *Whatever area it appears in will always have a few Remobra swarming around. *It is a cannibal and can recover stamina by attacking and eating its own flock members. *Icon by Chaoarren. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Chaoarren